


care for you

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: After dance practice, Lay makes sure Sehun knows he's doing well.





	care for you

**Author's Note:**

> **notes:** kinktober, prompt #11: praise kink, from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

-

Sehun is such a good boy, makes sure to finishes his dance practice first before he’s leaning against his Xing-ge, asking with pleading eyes as to whether he did good _enough_.

Yixing laughs a little, having an armful of Sehun even though they’re both disgustingly sweaty and exhausted. With every comeback comes booking an extra practice room for Sehun and him, because Sehun always gets antsy, frantic, craving perfectionism that he can’t achieve without someone else watching him, and Yixing is always willing.

Afterwards, Yixing always rewards him for working hard - sometimes food, kisses, a long shower together. Tonight, he lies Sehun flat on the dance mat and tells him, ‘you did so well,’ while he trails his fingers down Sehun’s stomach, to the waistband of his sweats. Sehun is already arching, hands fisted in his hyung’s tanktop, unwilling to let go.

‘Let me do this,’ says Yixing, dragging the sweats and undershorts down. Half-hard, Sehun nods, keens.

Next thing Sehun knows, Yixing’s mouth is kissing the crown of his cock. He startles, moans, hands letting go of Yixing’s tank to claw into the mat underneath. Desperately, he tries to focus on getting out of his head when all he can think of is dance moves, step counts, the song still echoing in his ears even though Yixing has turned off the sound system.

‘You’re such a good boy, Hun-ah,’ says Yixing as he licks his way down Sehun’s cock, cups his balls in a warm palm. ‘Trying so hard to be perfect for the camera.’

‘Have to, have to,’ he pants. Yixing hums in reply, sucking down half of Sehun’s dick in between his lips. It’s so warm and wet and _good_ \- the friction spreading along Sehun’s nerves, overwhelming his brain so much that he can’t _think_.

This is where he belongs - pinned between the dance room floor and Yixing, caught between the waves of pleasure and Yixing’s voice, drowning out the criticism in his head, the insecurities, the bone-deep _terror_ that he won’t be _good_ if he doesn’t break himself to get better -

‘Shhh,’ hums Yixing, stroking Sehun’s cock in his hand, the other coming to grasp Sehun’s wrist, weigh it down against the mat like an achor. ‘Ge watched you, watched you work so hard, do so good. Our Hun-ah is going to be so amazing when he finally goes out on stage.’

Sehun sobs, chest twisting in on itself. His cock is hard and leaking in Yixing’s grip, feels himself twitching with each of Yixing’s strokes - base to tip, dragging that precome and spit all down the length, smoothing out each movement. The pace is steady - not slow, not quick, just enough for Sehun to ride the friction above his emotions, sink into the whiteness of pleasure without suffocating.

Yixing hums as Sehun relaxes into the mat. ‘There we go - even listen to your ge so well, don’t you? There’s nothing you can’t do, Hun-ah.’

The praise fills up the space between his ribs, makes his chest bloom with warmth, with want. Sehun squeezes his eyes shut to focus on it - how the goodness overcomes the anxiety, makes him shake less with terror and more with his want to come, to be good.

‘Xing-ge,’ he half-sobs. ‘Xing-ge, please - ’

‘If you want to touch, you have to come first,’ says Yixing, ever patient and knowing.

Sehun nods, frantic and quick. His hips buck upwards into Yixing’s fist, trying for a faster pace. Yixing responds in kind - begins to jerk Sehun off how Sehun needs it. His fingers tighten, drag hard along the underside, thumb pressing over the crown of his dick. Sehun chokes on a moan, feeling his orgasm build in his gut.

‘You’re going to come for your ge?’ Yixing asks, his voice low and sweet, never demanding. It’s the softness that gets to Sehun, knows Yixing’s orders are never orders as much as requests, as much as suggestions.

It makes Sehun want to obey even more - give Yixing what he wants, but only if Sehun is willing, and _god_ , Sehun is never not willing if it means making his Xing-ge happy. ‘Yes, yes, please, Xing-ge.’

‘Sehunnie,’ croons Yixing, happy. ‘My good boy.’

Combined with the fast, tight strokes on his cock, the praise shoots straight into his gut, has Sehun coming with an ugly, choked-off noise. He doesn’t particularly expect his orgasm - especially not this soon - but he was keyed up before they even began, and Yixing is so goddamn gentle and sweet, it’s too hard to resist -

Yixing milks Sehun’s cock as Sehun comes, splatters his come over his stomach, his shirt. The buzz of post-orgasm fills his brain, his ears, drowns out any thought that isn’t sheer satiation. It’s exactly where he wants to be, especially after tonight.

Above him, Yixing leans over, gives him a kiss that’s soft and gentle. Sehun keens into the kiss, wants to drag Yixing’s weight over himself, keep him pinned between this safe place - the dance room floor and his favourite gege.

Laughing, Yixing pulls away. ‘Now does this good boy want a shower?’

Sehun pretends to think it over when he already knows the answer. ‘Can - Can I touch Xing-ge there?’

In reply, Yixing drops his hips down against Sehun’s thigh, makes Sehun feel the hardness of his cock underneath his sweats. ‘Since you asked so nicely.’

Sehun is standing up, sweats and shorts pulled up, in record time.

-

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short today; anyway, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
